1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a manually guided, submersible cleaner for a swimming pool bottom having a wheeled housing.
2. Description of Related Art
Heretofore, a number of submersible pool cleaners have been developed which utilize pressurized water to loosen debris from the pool floor. Exemplary of such a cleaner is that described in U.S. Pat. No. 4,994,178 to Brooks, issued on Feb. 19, 1991. In the Brooks cleaner, a mesh debris collecting bag 22 is connected to the rectangular pool cleaning implement 12. A forked connector 28 joins the rectangular frame to a water nozzle fitting 42 at the end of a conduit 44 coupled to a source of water under pressure. As the implement is pulled over the floor of the pool, water jets issuing from fitting 42 direct debris into the bag 22 while the leading edge of the rectangular frame scrapes additional debris from the floor of the pool.
Other examples of submersible pool cleaners utilizing water under pressure to loosen debris from the pool floor can be found in U.S. Pat. No. 4,776,954 to Brooks, issued Oct. 11, 1988; U.S. Pat. No. 4,040,864 to Steeves, issued Aug. 9, 1977; U.S. Pat. No. 3,444,575 to Martin, issued May 20, 1969; and U.S. Pat. No. 3,287,755 to Pansini, issued Nov. 29, 1966.
All of the above mentioned submersible swimming pool cleaners utilize a pressurized jet as an incidental means of removing debris from the pool bottom during operation of the apparatus. In none of these cleaners are the force and agitation properties of the pressurized water modified to provide enhanced debris removing capabilities of the cleaner. Moreover, in none of the present cleaners is the pressurized water jet directed at the pool bottom and utilized in conjunction with a scraping or water sealing member in such a manner as to optimally remove debris from the pool bottom.